Avatar: The Legend of Pumi part 1
by Frizzard117
Summary: It's time for a new avatar to rise. Join Pumi and Kubi in their sheltered life as royals in the third world country of Omashu. But their way of life is now under questioning when visitors come to their isolated kingdom to speculate a forgotten world and a forgotten culture. What will these new visitors bring with them? Does the avatar even belong in this new world?


Hey guys this happens to be my first fanfiction. I do realize the story has some problems. It's pretty unforgiving and I have a lot of characters in only a few pages, but if you like to take your time its a pretty good story which follows the avatar universe pretty well. I realize the characters may start out flat but a few chapters in they get more deep and intimate. Comments appreciated. Cheers!

Chapter 1: A new world

A film crew was coming to Omashu. The show was called _"Last look at the Royal family's."_ Kubi called the series "A new world looking back at the old one and scoffing." His father smiled at his niece when she straightened her back and recitied it; Pumi, however, had scoffed.

It was all about good PR. Pumi's father was constantly concerned about public opinion ever since the attack by the Equalist terrorists. Pumi, however, could care less.

Pumi had begun his day watching the servants scramble to make up the "den." It was supposed to be regal yet humble. Pumi wondered how the servants planned to do it. They chose a very small room or small for the rooms inside the castle. The walls were wood, which was ridiculous since the outside wall was stone which meant they put in inner walls to give it a wooden interior. A bench with gold enameled throughout the wood, and a chair for Pumi's father to sit in that matched. A picture frame of Pumi's mother sat idle on an end table. A mover box was in front of the den on a light table, the servants pained to hide the clunky plug that was roughly the size of Pumi's fist if not bigger.

Pumi decided to stroll through the gardens of the castle. He would often walk through the garden seeking the tranquility of the pond and his red moss tree. The tree's roots panned out over a sizeable distance. They ran through the garden like wires, and the moss ran through all of its roots. The red moss was in stark contrast to the evergreen of the tree and the moss light up off the dark brown of the bark. It was the only place Pumi ever felt comfortable. There was a small pond next to the tree with a few Koi fish floating back and forth. The tree indented in an arch next to the pond where he could sit comfortably and look over at the gaping fish. He closed his eyes.

"pumi!"

"ugh…"

"PUMI!"

"What is it Kubi? Why can you never leave me in peace!"

"Uncle is letting in the film crew. Aren't you excited at all?"

"No"

"Uh, typical, the one exciting thing to happen in this city and you don't even bate in eyelash. They are from Republic city!"

"And…"

"And… it's… REPUBLIC CITY! The lights, the fashion, the movers, the automobiles. What do you think it's like to be there? I mean an automobile can barely fit up one of our streets…"

"I don't know, why are you so fascinated by people from the city? It's not like your going there. They are probably just here to judge us anyway."

Kubi let out a sigh of frustration. Then, she let her face drop in exasperation.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to get excited every once in a while."

"I'm excited."

"Really," Kubi said in disbelief.

"Yeah, father's let me out of my lessons for today"

Kubi expected nothing less of Pumi.

"Well, I came out here to ask where Cho is"

"How the hell should I know? He's probably training. I'm sure he wants to put on a good show…"

"Show a little respect, he's your older brother."

"And…"

Kubi huffed in deeply and exhaled all of her aggression.

"AND, and... listen you jerk. You better put on a good presentation for the film crew."

"I don't preform for anyone."

"Your so! Arrrrrrhhhhh, forget it.

kubi left Pumi at the pond

Pumi loved being an asshole to kubi, it was one of his favorite things to do. He just dispissed the way she always had so much hope. Pumi was of a different sort, a class a cynic. He just didn't like the way she carried so much about everything. "Oh Pumi look at this article about a women's need to be appreciated," "Oh Pumi did you read that book _Asami: the guiding force of feminism._" It's not like she didn't realize what he was doing. It was his normal everyday stick, and she knew he didn't mean it.

Kubi continued through the halls of Omashu's palace. Kubi had done her make up special today. She added eyeliner to extenuate her sly looking eyes and her puffy lips. She normally wasn't so excited over things like a film crew coming to Omashu, but today was special for her uncle, which meant it was special for her too. It was her uncle, King Fo-Shu who took her in when her Dad died of Pohu disease and her mother was left unfit to take care of her. So, she balled her fists up and shimmed in place to amp her self up. Then, she strengthened her spin and continued down the arching hall. The servants scurried about the halls going this way and that. One poor maid bumped into kubi. The maid turned around haphazardly to complain until she saw her face.

"Oh, excuse me Kubi," she leaned forward in a sloppy bow.

"What's the rush?"

"The film crew is nearly here. M'lady. excuse me, I have to attend to the deserts. King Oung says they are supposed to be tiny but eloquent"

She sprinted away chanting: tiny but eloquent.

The young lady finally made her way through the castle to the plateau outside the kingdom walls that served as the training ground. And Just as Pumi said there was Cho. The crowned prince was nothing like his little brother. Dedicated, hard working, and compassionate these were only some of the traits that made village girls and palace girls alike swoon at his presence. In fact, there was usually a gaggle of girls watching Cho as he trained. But, today was no such day. The bleachers were left empty. Cho was practicing in his normal style. While Pumi preferred the big bending of the old world, Cho liked the fast paced bending of Republic city.

"Cousin!" Kubi called.

Cho couldn't have possibly heard her. Not when he was this invested in bending. So, kubi decided to watch him for a little while at least until she could fully grab his attention. The bender could not have been more nimble while on the field. He fought with swift punches and a lot of flips, mimicking an air bending like style of bending. The sheer force he propelled the rocks with always blew Kubi away. The dummies never stood a chance, not that dummies ever did. He took the head clean off one dummy, then flipped, and attacked the next one with a huge chunk of rock. The wooden cross holding the dummy up was left in shards. The next flip was an aerial one. He moved like a cylinder moves going down a slanted plane, except in the air. Kubi had only thought such a flip was possible with air bending, until now. He took out the last dummy with a tiny rock that whizzed through the dummy's hay brain. Then, he paused landing crouching with one arm on the ground. Sweat was drizzling down his brow. He stood up to wipe it off, and Kubi seized the opportunity.

"yeah! Woohoo! You got it Cho!"

Cho stumbled a little bit from the surprise. Smiled, then started to walk toward his cousin.

"What are you doing here?"

"The film crew is about to arrive."

"Huh, already?"

"Yep"

"Oh, shoot, I must have lost track of time."

"It's okay, I'm sure they need time to set everything up."

"Yeah, but you know city dwellers, you take to long and then they start to think we think we are better then them. When they already have a low opinion of us."

"ah! You and Pumi, I swear you guys are the only ones with the low opinions of city folk."

"Well, It's no secret what Republic city thinks of the remaining monarchs in the world."

"Still, I'm sure they at least will show some respect"

"What about Pumi? Were you able to get him up from his nap?"

"how did you know he was napping?"

"heh, does he ever do anything else?"

They both laughed at the youngest of the royal family.

"I like the gown by the way."

"YOU DO!" She yelled.

"Wow, well… yeah."

"I sewed part of it myself. Byung did the rest."

"well we should probably make are way to the throne room, I think that's where we will meet them"

"Not before we get you out of those cloths."

The two exited the training ground, while placing bets on weather or not Pumi would show.

Pumi woke up. It was night. He opened his mouth to yawn and mumbled something about the servants forgetting to bring him a blanket. Byung, Kubi's personal handmaid, showed up in a fast paced walk.

"Master Pumi!"

"Oh good, my blanket…"

"No blanket tonight, I'm afraid"

"what?" Pumi yawned again.

"You need to show up for the film crew."

"yeah… I'm not going to do that."

"rah, master Pumi! The show will not wait for you. They have already arrived."

"Wow, really? What time is it?"

"_Time_ for you to meet the film crew"

"Why is everyone so excited to meet the film crew? I mean for goodness sake the name of the show is **_Last_**_look at the royal family's_. They give a bad name to the remaining royal family's."

"Your father has taken extra percussions to make sure that that isn't the case"

"uh! Fine, I'll go! Let me just change."

"very well" Byung bowed and then left.

The young prince hopped up from his sleeping spot and stretched. Then, he let out a third yawn. His room waited for him in the back of the castle where all the rooms were. He made his way to it.

He turned on his mover box and went to his dresser. He decided to wear a man's white blouse and light blue shorts. A little cheery for him, but none of his cloths ever really match his personality. He looked at the box and saw one of his father's old favorites on, _Nuptuck in the Night of the Squidbear_. He decided to change it. He turned on the news of all things and heard the normal conversation of the avatar.

The news mover tu took over the flickering screen. "The world is waiting for the avatar or is it? I have with me here today Young-So head professor of Historical study at Republic University. Professor, when was the last time anyone saw avatar Korra?"

"Well Tu, It's been about 20 years since the disappearance of the avatar. As you know, she was last sighted in the arctic of her homeland. Although Rumors of seeing her in Republic city had spread like wildfire a little over a decade ago, these rumors are hogwash. How the avatar crossed half the world without anyone remaining the wiser is beyond me. She was nearly 130 when she left! There is no possible way she could have made it."

"Well, let's not forget, she was the avatar, Young."

Young-So grunted, rolled his eyes, then retorted back. "Yes I do realize that the avatar has, in fact, shown bizarre and extraordinary abilities in the past. But, this does not mean she has the super ability of being able to cross the world at one hundred and thirty. The notion is absolutely ridiculous."

Tu then took over the conversation again. "So how long do you think until we see the next avatar?"

Young answered: "Well any day now"

"But everyone has been saying that ever since korra disappeared. And, that was over 20 years , are you aware of the article written by Tomorio_."_

"Yes," Young replied, "I am wellaware of Ms. Tomorio's article_"_

Do you believe she is right about the world not needing the avatar and the avatar having, subsequently, left it."

"Well, tu, for me it's two separate questions: Would the avatar fit in in this day and age? And, Has the avatar disappeared? I'll answer the latter first: has the avatar disappeared? The answer is most likely no. The avatar is amoung us. Let's not forget that avatar Aang disappeared for 100 years, that's quite awhile. How can we be so sure he or she is gone in only 20 years?" Tu was shaking his head in agreement. "Now, the former answer. Also No. The idea of the avatar is archaic. Tomorio came out with a book, 40 or so years ago, called _The one Empire_ in it she makes the astute observation that the avatar is in fact a ruler of the world. Think about it, Tu. Before the trading between nations created by the 100 years war, the only person who went to each nation to cause anarchy was the avatar. He or she merely caused anarchy based on weather the avatar deemed the ruler fit or unfit. They were the finale judges. Sure, there are avatar supporters. But when it comes down to it do we really want some entitled 10 to 20 year-old telling us what they think is best and expecting us to obey. I know I don't."


End file.
